Silent Prayers
by Baysidegal
Summary: Spike find two girls in the graveyards. Both of them have troubled pasts. Can Wolfram and Hart help them out?
1. Good Vibes

Disclaimer~ Don't own anyone but Kayla and Gretch.

This is my challenge by Gidgetgirl (who is my beta), check out her works!

Write a fic in which there are two OC's, one teenage and one young, neither of whom speak. They can have decided not to speak, they could be deaf, they could be under a spell, or whatever you want.  
  
Requirements:  
The two characters must be bonded strongly together.  
You must concentrate on facial expressions and body language to get across what they want.  
The little one must throw a silent temper tantrum.  
One of the two must have telekinesis.  
One of the two must have visions.  
One of the two must have a very troubled past.  
  
Silent Prayers  
By Mel  
  
She watched with wide, brown eyes as her older sister disappeared into the darkness. Light from the moon above shown down on her.  
  
The small girl pulled the flannel blanket tighter around her, shielding her small frame from the brisk night air. She hunkered down farther at the base of the gravestone. One glove covered hand moved to the opposing wrist and pushed up the sleeve enough to reveal the mark that had been burnt on.  
  
Her eyes wandered around the foggy cemetery.  
  
She jumped at the sound of footsteps. Her head jerked in the direction, but whoever had been approaching was hidden in the shadow at the base of a tree trunk.  
  
There was a click of a lighter and a flame illuminated a pale face. She could now see the man plainly as he lighted his cigarette, cocked her head to the side and admired him.  
  
Spike was amazed at how quick the small child had heard him. He smirked as he flipped the lighter shut and took a long puff on his cigarette. When he had gone out for a walk he had no idea he was going to run into two ankle biters.  
  
"What are you doing on a night like this, tiny-bit?" He asked, as he exhaled. "Cold, and alone." He scoffed. "Not good for you."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but no words passed over her small lips. .  
  
"Bloody hell, luv," he hissed gently as he got a look at the shivering body. "You've got to be freezing."  
  
He dropped his cigarette to the ground before taking off his long, leather coat. She jerked away as he stepped towards her, holding out his coat.  
  
"Don't want to hurt you, pet," he promised her softly. "Only want to give you my coat."  
  
Tiny and frail, she looked up at him curiously. Her head cocked to one side, her eyes half shut. Why was he being so nice to her?  
  
"Where are you parents, luv?" He questioned, laying the leather coat on her small shoulders. It was huge and engulfed the small body. "And where is the other ankle biter she should be around her somewhere, I just saw her."  
  
She didn't answer, she couldn't answer.  
  
"Don't you talk?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. He big, brown eyes serious. "Well then… BLOODY HELL!"  
  
He was hit from behind, and he stumbled forward a bit. He shook of the blow easily, and then turned with a smirk. "Ah, look there she is."  
  
The teenager stared him dead in the eyes, with her piecing green ones. Breathing heavily, she took a step towards him again, her fists still curled into balls.  
  
"Well I've done my job for the night," Spike announced, turning back to the pig-tailed girl to get his coat. " Just because I found 'em, don't mean I have to take 'em in."   
  
The shivering girl looked up to him sadly, her bottom lip tucked under her front teeth. "Oh all right, only because I like you tiny-bit," he said lifting her into his arms. "You," he turned sharply to face the huffing teenager. "Are going to have learn not to hit the big bad."  
  
As she followed him, the teenager, rolled her eyes as Spike started off again. She had no idea where they were going and she didn't like it.  
  
Her small frame snuggled closer into his Spike's chest. She was so close to him, close enough to feel a heartbeat. She stopped wiggling to listen, but there was no heartbeat.  
  
No heart? Vampire? Good Vampire. Good Vibes.  
  
"So neither of you can talk?" Spike inquired as they walked out of the graveyard, towards his apartment. "Or do you choose not to, pet?" He directed his question to Kayla who was walking with her head bowed.  
  
Both girls shook their heads. The tiny girl had slid from Spikes arms and was walking beside him, his hand swallowing her small one. He smiled down at the small girl. "I wish you could tell me your name tiny-bit."  
  
With a sigh of annoyance, Kayla flipped her brown hair, as she began to draw in the dirt with the tip of her sneaker. G-R-E-T-C-H-E-N.  
  
Beside him, Gretchen jabbed a small finger at her chest, smiling proudly.  
  
Spike smiled at her. "That's your name, luv?" She answered by shaking her head excitedly. "How bout you bittlet?"  
  
With another sign and a roll of the eyes, she ran her foot over the first name, brushing it away. She began to draw out her own name in the dirt. K-A-Y-L-A.  
  
They approached the door of Spikes apartment, Spike dug around in his pocket for the keys. He pushed up the door and entered, the two girls following behind him. "Gretchen, is going to go to bed," he instructed firmly as he threw the couch cushions to the other side of the room, then folded out the bed. "When you want to, Kayla, you can go to bed. The bloody X-box is there, but you," he pointed a finger in Gretchen's pouting face. "Are going to bed."  
  
For a moment Gretchen looked like she was going to protest, but she just yawned and laid her head down on the pillow. Using a maid up kind of sign language, that Spike didn't know, she spoke to Kayla.  
  
Kayla turned to Spike and slowly began to make motions with her hands. Spike raised an eyebrow and Kayla shook her head, very perturbed. She stomped over the kitchen area and grabbed a glass from the counter, one that wasn't stained with blood, and began to fill it with water.  
  
"Ah," Spike mumbled as Kayla handed the smaller girl her cup. Gretchen drank it down then sat it on the table nearest her.  
  
Kayla planted a kiss on top of her messed up brown hair, she signed good night to her before leaving her alone. Kayla leaned up against the back of the couch watching the sleeping girl.  
  
"You're not a normal kid are you?" Spike questioned, watching Kayla, clearly amused.  
  
Kayla just glared at him. Even if she could talk, she wouldn't tell him anything. She just wanted him to leaver he alone for now.  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders before walking into the kitchen. "You want to be left alone," he paused. "I'm happy to oblige."


	2. On to the firm

Haha, we already know the challenge requirements, but they're here again. I really, really want to thank my reviewers and hope to get some more. I've got to thank Jen who's help me SO much on this whole story.

Disclaimer~ Don't own em, don't sue me.         

This is my challenge by Gidgetgirl (who is my beta), check out her works! 

Write a fic in which there are two OC's, one teenage and one young, neither of whom speak. They can have decided not to speak, they could be deaf, they could be under a spell, or whatever you want.   
  
Requirements:  
The two characters must be bonded strongly together.  
You must concentrate on facial expressions and body language to get across what they want.  
The little one must throw a silent temper tantrum.  
One of the two must have telekinesis.  
One of the two must have visions.  
One of the two must have a very troubled past.  
  


_The Boss Man was coming. Coming after her, coming after Kayla. Running. She was running, running_

_far away. Away from the boss man; away from her too. Kayla was running to, but they still followed. _

Gretchen shot strait up in her bed, breathing hard. Her small hand clutched the shirt on top of her pounding chest. Her big, brown eyes, glossy with tears, scanned the dark room. 

Kayla was sleeping; Kayla didn't liked to be woken up. 

Gretchen whimpered. The mark was glowing: two concentric circles with a line through them, burnt into the skin on her tiny wrist.

"Can't sleep, tiny-bit?" Spike called out from the darkness. He looked up from the glass of blood that he had been drinking. "Have a nightmare?'

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and her head turned to the sound. She shook her brown curls and sniffled a little bit. 

"What wrong, luv?" Spike asked gruffly, walking over to her bed. 

He was having surprisingly tender feelings for the child, and it was starting to scare him. Wasn't he supposed to be the big bad? Yet here he was pack-sitting for two ankle biters that can't even talk.

As soon as he came into view, she jumped into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. 

Maybe pack-sitting wasn't so bad after all.

"Shh luv," he said awkwardly as he patted the small back. "Nothing will get you while the big bad is here." 

Kayla had said they wouldn't come, and Kayla never lied to Gretchen. But the boss man was still in her sleep. Still there, Gretchen had promised. Plus, good vibes vamp was here. Good vibes helped her. 

Kayla's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't feel Gretchen's small body beside her anymore. She could hear her breathing…. breathing heavily. Maybe she had fallen out of the bed; sometimes she did that. Blinking her eyes, so they would adjust to the darkness, she rolled over, looking for Gretch. She couldn't tell if it was him or not. To her, it was the boss. De was trying to take Gretchen. So in instinct she jumped at the man, knocking all three of them to the ground. 

When Spike hit, Gretchen in his arms, the whole room shook. Spike looked around oddly. "Bloody hell," he mumbled. His impact hadn't caused that tremor.  Through the darkness, he could see Gretchen's widened eyes, peering up at him in fear. 

Through the chaos, Kayla had managed to make it to her feet to turn on a lamp. 

"You attacking me, pet," Spike said annoyed as he sat up, his arms still wrapped around Gretchen. "It's getting old…fast." 

Kayla sighed, lifting Gretchen out of his arms and into hers. As she sat down on the bed she made a sigh with her fingers, which made Gretchen whimper a little. Kayla pressed a kiss onto Gretchen's head before rocking her back and forth.   

Spike watched them with a raised brow. Kayla glared at him as she continued to rock the girl.

It was burning again, burning red, hot. They were coming. They were looking for her. Punishing her for leaving. Were they punishing Kayla too?

Kayla watched the little girl rub her wrist. She resisted the urge to rub her own. It was burning like hell. She couldn't deal much longer. She couldn't make Gretchen suffer much longer. She had to get to that law firm, soon. 

"Why don't you two get some sleep," Spike told them as he examined the different things that had fallen to the floor during the mysterious shake.  "Tiny-bit's had a rough night. You too, Kay."

Kayla glared at him. Telling him that if he ever called her that again it would be the last thing he did. He took the hint from Kayla, and sighed as Gretchen shook her head. "Well if Tiny-bit's not going to go back to sleep, might as well head up bloody Wolfram and Hart."

Kayla stopped glaring, a small smile curved on her lips. Spike noticed as he picked up Gretchen's coat. "That where you want to be, isn't it? Up with the bloody champion and his gang?"

Kayla nodded slightly as she continued to rock the small girl. Gretchen seemed to be staring into space as her head lay on Kayla chest. 

"Sodding Captain Soul, always gotta be the hero, always gotta take the fame," he muttered as he placed a jacket around Gretchen. He absentmindedly picked her up when she reached for him, then started out the door.

As Spike mumbled, Kayla followed him out the door, all too happy to be going to the one place that could actually help her.

***

"Please, please, lemme go."

The man smirked as he turned the metal rod, which was driven deep into the furnace. "I'm sorry Olivia," he whispered as he pulled the red, hot symbol from the coals. "You are perfect, so magical, so innocent, you will do fine. You're ours now, part of the family. The family if forever." He shot a look at the woman standing beside the girl. "Hold her."

A tiny wrist was slammed, palm up, on the stone table, and held in place as Olivia struggled.

Steam emitted and the smell of burning flesh filled their nostrils as the rod connected wit the delicate skin. The smell was horrible, and it made Olivia gag. 

The two year old screamed as the pain seared throughout her body. The metal was removed, revealing an angry, red burn in the shape of the same symbol that was Kayla and Gretchen's wrists.

She screamed again as the as the woman put a sponge on top of the burn. When it was removed the mark was glowing white, but as it cooled it turned as black. 

"Take her away," he ordered, pointing at the stone door. "Continue the search for the one and find our runaways." 

As the crying girl was drug from his sight, he fell back into a chair, a brooding expression on his face. Not much long now, he told himself, as another struggling child was brought before him. 

"Hello Leigha," he greeted with an evil smirk as he put the metal rod back onto the coals.  

Kk… if you wanna see a pic of Kayla and Gretchen or the mark that's burned on there wrists, check out my website. 

http://hometown.aol.com/mcleek1/page3.html


End file.
